


Sexy Fun Times

by Wiccae



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiccae/pseuds/Wiccae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki totes wants the D.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy Fun Times

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is just a joke. Please do not take it seriously and attack me if I get details wrong or whatever.

Once upon a time, in a land known as Assgard, there were two brothers who were totes gay for each other, but it was okay since they weren't really brothers. Their father, Odin, the king of assholery and bad parenting, brought them both up telling them they will be kings, and telling them horror stories about the Jotuns from Jotunhiem. Loki found out he was Jotun by The God of Bad Parenting and went cray cray, but his undying love for his notbrother Thor was still there. Even tho he refused to believe it. Loki decided to be a lil shit a try to take over Earf because he was an asshole blinded by hate for his own kind. He met some super hot dudes (he'll never admit that tho) who called themselves The Avengers and he was totally gay for all of them. Especially Coulson. He wanted sexy times with Thor and Coulson. So he killed Coulson because he refused to believe he wanted the d. Thor found Loki in a cage and got inside the cage with Loki and they had sexy fun times. The end.


End file.
